A Fear Of Water
by daielight
Summary: //To do something more important with your life? Yes. :: And that was the moment I fell in love with Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore. \\ // One night, Carter makes a decision that will change everything, for better or for worse. Rosie/Carter \\
1. Carter's Fear of Water

**Ok, so this story here is a first for me. My first three part story, my first girl/girl story, my first Princess Protection Program story. I watched the movie yesterday online, went into town and bought it, then started a fanfiction. ^^;**

**So it'll come in three parts. The first chapter will be Carter's POV, the second Rosie's and the third a closing to the story.**

**---**

**Rosie:**_ I want to make a difference._

**Carter:**_ To do something more important with your life?_

**Rosie:**_ Yes._

And that was the exact moment that I, Carter Mason, fell in love with Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore. It was also in that moment that my heart shattered, because I knew. I knew we could never work.

_Princesses fall in love with Princes, moron, not Louisiana tomboys. Don't you know it could _never_ work?_ Carter lay in bed, her back turned towards Rosie as she tried to ignore the strength of the emotions pulsing through her. _There's also that little problem of us both being... female. Princesses will most definitely _never _fall in love with other girls._ Carter pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead, trying to force Rosie out of her mind.

The silence was suffocating, however, and before she had even had a chance to think, Carter had flung herself out of bed and onto the cool wood floor of her bedroom, the force of her landing jarring her ankles and causing her to bit back a curse.

Glancing back quickly to make sure Rosie hadn't been woken by the loud thud her feet had just created, Carter began her decent to the back yard. Her bare feet slapped against the cold wood as she thundered down the stairs, not caring if she woke up her dad, or if he was angry at her the next morning.

Hell, she didn't even care if she woke up Rosie now. It'd serve that little princess right for making her feel so... confused; so... dazed; so incredibly _high_... With a breathy sigh, Carter pushed open the door, letting the cold air drift over her bare face.

Closing the door carefully behind her, Carter made her way around the house, stumbling slightly as her eyes adjusted to the midnight darkness. Once her eyes had adjusted, Carter was able to stumble along the path towards the dock, sharp pebbles bruising the bottoms of her feet as s he walked, the cool breeze lifting her hair away from her face and raising goose bumps on her naked arms.

When the driveway ended, giving way to the smooth wood of the dock, Carter started to feel tears prick at the corners of her eyes. For a moment, she stood motionless, letting the dock sway gently beneath her, then she was walking quickly to the end, determined to wipe the thought of Rosie from her mind: a mind so raw and worn from trying to dislodge this... obsession... that it was barely capable of proper thought.

As she neared the end, Carter burst into a run, propelling herself at the last moment high into the night air before dropping with a splash in the murky water.

It wasn't until her head was completely submerged in the icy water that the terror set in. Never had Carter admitted, to anyone, her fear of being completely underwater. She could swim fine, managing to doggie paddle her way around the lake or pool when called for, but the moment her hear disappeared from the world of free air, the metallic terror took over her entire being.

Carter thrashed wildly for a moment, her right hand smashing into something hard just as she cracked the surface, causing the shriek of pain and fear to ring out loudly across the lake. Icy water bit into her skin, soaking through the fabric of her shirt and pants as she swiped the water away from her face with her injured hand, trying to ignore the throbbing pain shooting through her arm in protest, the other grasping tightly to the dock, knuckles white.

With a gasp, Carter hauled herself back onto the cool wood of the dock; the breeze that had been so refreshing a moment before was now brutal against the soaked garments plastered against her skin. She choked back tears of shame, the moments of peace long gone as everything crashed down upon her.

_Why...? Why does everything have to be so _complicated_?_ The last word was bitter in her thoughts, pieces of her life flitting in an out of her mind like tiny fairies. Memories of her mother, the woman who she'd always taken for granted until it really was too late. All those times her dad had come home days late from a mission and Carter had been convinced she'd never seen him again. The last time her mother had ever cooked for them, when each and every taste that had entered Carter's mouth that night burned into her memory forever, though the words were quickly forgotten. And Rosie, the girl with the tragic past doing everything in her power to protect her mother from harm.

_That kind of bravery ... to have that kind of bravery..._ Carter rolled onto her back, staring up at the starlit night as thoughts flooded her already overwhelmed mind. _And even if she ever thought of me as anything but a friend ... I could never, never let it happen. Let _us _happen. I can't let my heart break again. I can't let Rosie fail her people. I can't... I can't... I can't..._

"Carter? Carter!?" a voice pulled her back into a shaky reality, a voice very much unlike her father's.

**---**

**I hope you liked this. Please tell me what you think and if it was too dramatic... =____=;**


	2. Rosie's Fear of Love

**Ok, so here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it.**

**Thank-You all SO much for the reviews and faves and stuff, it means so much to me!**

**::::::::::::::**

Rosie pulled the blankets up around her chin, listening as Carter's gentle breathing became laboured. The moon hung low in the sky before her, the windowed view of the lake becoming all that much more spectacular in the dull throb of the moonlight.

The beauty of the night beyond the window pulled images to the foreground of Rosie's mind. Images doubled with feelings that Rosie had always been taught to feel for someone... different. Very different.

"_You will marry a prince. You will carry on the family line. You will be queen of Costa Luna."_ Those were the three things she had always been told; the three things she'd never questioned. The three things she never _needed_ to question. Now, however, lying in a bed surrounded by the smells that she associated with Carter Mason, Rosie was beginning to question the values that had been forever pushed upon her.

Rosie had started to feel something ... _different_ ... towards Carter. Something that was unsettling and foreign in every way possible. Rosie was finding that those few moments when Carter disappeared from her sight, or during the time which they spent in different classes, her mind was unable to focus on anything, a hollowness dulling everything to the point where Rosie would close her eyes and hide her face in her arms in hopes that Carter's face would appear in her mind's eye, an activity completely inappropriate to partake in during class. Oh how her family would be disappointed if they could see her now.

Though the overwhelming_ need _to be near Carter was nearly overwhelming, the sudden and forceful impulses to do completely un-lady-like things to the friend that seemed to be so much more terrified her completely. She had never felt such feelings for anyone, let alone another girl.

In an attempt to soothe her mind, Rosie tried to match her breathing with Carter's, letting the rise and fall of her chest mirror that of the increasingly quick breathing of the girl sharing the room. It felt good, in an incredibly selfish way, to know that Carter was uncomfortable. It felt nice to know that Carter was suffering for the intense confusion Rosie was feeling because of the tough as nails brunette who shared her life, and her secret.

_There must be something wrong with me..._ Rosie exhaled slowly, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes as the confusion and fear finally overtook her.

Just as she turned to bury her face in the pillow, a loud thud shook her out of her thoughts. She lay still for a moment, praying without restraint that Carter would cross the floor purposefully and claim her spot on the bed, pressing her warm body against the length of Rosie's before pressing their lips together. Then-

The door bounced lightly against the wall as Carter flung it open, the clatter of feet on the stairwell erasing the momentary pleasure of the thoughts that had been running through Rosie's mind disappearing as guilt returned to push all other thoughts from her mind.

Rosie closed her eyes as she heard the front door slam, then opened them to resume watching the lake. For a few moments everything appeared peaceful, the lake's shimmering surface reflecting the sky above and a gentle breeze creating tiny waves on the surface. But then Carter stalked into view, her strides taking her towards the dock.

Quietly, Rosie watched from the window, her eyes soaking in the sight of Carter bathed in moonlight. Enchanted by the way the moon made Carter's face glow slightly, and her hair shimmer, Rosie failed to notice as Carter's feet took her dangerously close to the edge of the dock. It was only as Carter backed up slowly that Rosie realized Carter was about to do something.

Rosie jerked up into a sitting position, though the quilt that had been so soothing a moment before was now rendering her arms helpless. She thrashed against the confines of the quilt, watching in dull horror as Carter catapulted herself into the murky depths of the lake.

With a newfound strength, Rosie tore her arms free, flinging open the window to scream Carter's name. All was quiet for a moment, then a piercing shriek ripped through the night once again as Carter's head appeared above the water. For a split second Rosie found herself frozen, fear rooting her to the spot, then she was off, running down the stairs with only the thought of keeping Carter safe in mind. If she woke up Mr. Mason, then that was just too bad.

As Rosie hurtled through the front door a gust of wind caught her hair, whipping the strands into her eyes and against her cheeks. But she ignored the pain, her focus remaining fixed on the form of Carter, now lying still on the wooden boards of the dock. Fear pulsated through Rosie; the thick dread of what she would find when she reached Carter numbing her limbs and pulling her towards the ground.

A she resisted the force intent on dragging her to the ground, Rosie called out Carter's name, her voice frantic and terrified, sounding weak even to Rosie's ears. "Carter? _Carter!?_"

As she reached Carter, Rosie collapsed onto her knees, the wetness of the boards seeping through the sweat pants Carter had given her for this colder night. "Carter?" Rosie leaned over Carter, placing one hand gingerly on the soaking tee-shirt, relieved to feel her hand rise and fall as Carter took in deep breaths. Rosie watched Carter's face, waiting for her eyes to open, yet dreading the moment they did so.

"Carter? Carter can you hear me...?" Rosie moved her hand from Carter's stomach to cup her wet cheek. She doubled over, resting her forehead against Carter's and taking a deep breath to calm her shaky breathing.

**::::::::::::::**

**So there ya go. I found it very difficult to write this, because I knew that I wanted Rosie to be confused and feel like a disgrace to her country for feeling the way she does about Carter, but I couldn't really get it without making it seem **_**really**_** repetitive. So I hope it was ok for you to read. **


	3. Drowning in Something Not Water

**So, last chapter. Sorry for the delay, thanks so much for the kind words, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**------------**

Carter had closed her eyes when she'd heard the voice. She didn't think she could handle seeing Rosie's face. Knew she couldn't handle the shame of leaping into a lake in an attempt to rid her mind of the constant plague that was Rosie. Yet as she lay there, trying to fall out of consciousness, a form dropped down beside her and a shaking hand settled on her stomach. The warmth of the palm was soothing, and for the first time in days, Carter was able to sink into a gentle peace.

"_Carter?" _The voice that Carter had head calling her name was now directly above her, and recognizable. The realization that it was Rosie kneeling beside her, one hand resting gingerly on her drenched shirt and supplying a subtle warmth to her body, was almost enough to force Carter's eyes open, though in the end she resisted the temptation, not wanting the feeling to end. But of course, it did.

As Rosie's palm left its perch on Carter's abdomen, Carter felt her hand jerk slightly, as if trying to catch the warm palm and return it to its rightful place. Before the flutter of movement could be noticed, however, Rosie's hand had traveled to cup Carter's cheek, the direct skin on skin contact intimate even in these circumstances. "Carter? Carter can you hear me...?"

Carter moved her hand, reaching up slowly to rest her palm over Rosie's, but before she could make contact, Rosie's forehead was pressed against hers. For a moment, Carter's hand was frozen in the air, then she let it find its place on the back of Rosie's head as her eyes opened to meet Rosie's.

They remained like that for a few moments, watching each other's eyes, examining every little detail and flaw on the other's face and all the while falling deeper into the other's gaze.

"Carter," Rosie sobbed, "Carter... I thought you," she hiccupped, her eyes clouding with tears, "I thought you were going to _die_."

Carter laughed, though the harshness usually present in her tone was long gone. "No one dies from going swimming, Rosie," she moved her hand from the back of Rosie's head to wipe away the fresh tear winding its way down her cheek. "Hey, Rose... I'm fine, Ok? See, I'm fine," she stroked Rosie's face as she spoke, unsure as to what had given her this newfound courage.

"I saw you jump an-" Rosie hiccupped as the single tear became streams and her body shook with the stress of the evening, "and you _screamed_."

"Shhh, Rosie. Rosie," Carter pulled herself up into a sitting position, gathering the sobbing princess into her arms. "Rosie, I'm fine." Carter could feel tears coming to her eyes now; that sharp prick at the corners of her eyes that seemed to always signify the beginning of the waterworks. Carter wasn't going to cry though. No way in hell. So she did the only thing she could think of that could calm both her and the sobbing girl she was holding close to her heart; she kissed her.

The moment their lips touched, Carter felt Rosie relax. A strong sense of calm overwhelmed Carter as she felt Rosie's lips press tenderly against hers. Nothing could hurt them now.

Rosie's breathing became calmer as they kissed, the moonlight causing the water to reflect glistening ripples on the two girls faces. Carter could feel Rosie's warmth through her water soaked clothing, providing her the heat that she hadn't been aware she needed. For a few moments they remained like that, lips pressed against the others lazily as they explored this new feeling, until Rosie pulled back.

Carter could feel Rosie's intake of breath against her body, the sharp rise of Rosie's chest accompanying the inhale. A soft sound of protest escaped Carter's lips, making her blush slightly as Rosie pulled back to examine her.

"You're shivering," Rosie observed, her expression becoming worried. "We should so inside and get you warm."

"No, I don't want this to end," Cater paused, embarrassed at the outburst, "I don't ever want this to end." _Stupid. Stupid. Why did I just say that out loud...?_

"No," Rosie paused, her gaze pulled down to the dock, "I don't want this to end either." Carter nodded, leaning forward slightly, before Rosie placed a restraining hand on her chest, "But, I don't want you to get sick either."

Carter sighed and stood up, pulling Rosie with her as she stumbled slightly under the additional weight. Once steadied, Carter leaned in once more, taking advantage of the fact that Rosie was momentarily distracted by the slippery surface on which they stood. The kiss was short but sweet, each of them letting go of all their worries momentarily before breaking apart.

Then they were on their way back to the house, arms linked together, Rosie's head resting on Carter's shoulder. It was a short walk, though the bite of the midnight air had both of them shivering by the time they reached the front door.

It took them only a few minutes for Carter to change into fresh clothes, Rosie holding her up as she insisted on finding the warmest PJs, then as she towelled Carter's hair down. It was once she was completely finished with Carter that Rosie sank down onto the bed and yawned, giving Carter a chance to see that Rosie was also damp: the shins of her pants were soaked, damp splotches showed up wherever Rosie's body had come in contact with Carter's.

"Here," Carter pulled tossed the old flannel nightgown she had just refused to wear at Rosie. "You're wet."

Rosie started, then smiled slightly, an idea occurring to her, "You may help me prepare for bed."

Carter laughed, the memory from what seemed like so long ago coming back full force now. "I _may_?" Then she was standing by Rosie, assisting her with the removal of the soggy clothing.

*

The next day Rosie awoke to find Carter seated at the window seat, eyes focused on the lake outside, hair up in a towel.

"'Moring Princess," Carter greeted, her eyes not moving from the window even once.

Rosie nodded, pulling herself out of the bed and joining Carter at the window. Though the events of the night before were muddled in her newly awake state, Rosie could remember crawling into the bed with Carter and cuddling up with her, the rest of the evening coming back in waves shortly thereafter.

Slowly, Rosie reached out, sliding her hand down Carter's arm to rest on her hand momentarily. Then Carter moved, linking her fingers with Rosie's and turning to face her. There was fear in her eyes, a reckless sort of fear.

"Rosie," Carter pulled Rosie down beside her, "Rosie, I love you." Colour rushed into Carter's cheeks as she spoke. "And I don't care what people think or say. I love you and I'll always, always love you." Rosie nodded dumbly, the smile spreading across her face all Carter needed to see.

"I love you too Carter. I just-" she leaned forward, letting her lips press against Carter's in hope of distracting her from what she would say next. "I just hope it'll work," she whispered.

*

They were drowning in something not water; they were drowning in _rightness_; drowning in_ love_.

**------------**

**Thanks so much for reading! This story is now complete. [[And they all lived happily ever after]]**

**Hope you enjoyed the reading.**


End file.
